This invention relates to a device for measuring the quantity of liquid contained in a tank.
Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a device for measuring the quantity of fuel contained in a motor vehicle tank.
Currently, the quantity of fuel contained in a motor vehicle tank is generally measured by devices which sense its level along a segment rigid with the tank in a predetermined position. If this position is not barycentric, or if the tank shape is not uniform, the correlation between level and liters is altered by variations in the inclination to the horizontal plane or by vehicle acceleration.
In order to make the reading less sensitive to inclination, devices have been proposed using a microprocessor on board the vehicle, so as to read the fuel level when the vehicle is at rest, and to subsequently update this reading by measuring the instantaneous fuel consumption. However, even in this latter case inclination errors can occur due both to the fact that the reference reading is not always taken with the vehicle on the level, and that the evaluation of instantaneous fuel consumption is still rather approximate.